Kisses -A
by weaving endless dreams
Summary: A isn't just a fictional character, she (or he) is real and she's got her own team of Redcoats. A is tearing their perfect little worlds apart and using their not so perfect secrets against them. This time, the PC and BB are falling apart for good. Kisses -A (NOTE: title was changed from I'm just fiction bitches. I'm your nightmare -A to Kisses -A)
1. Introducing A

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique

Dedication: xoxo Starry-eyed and Baconcupcakes for supporting me and this story!

Note: Sorry if this seems to much like Pretty Little Liars, I got inspiration from the show and books...

* * *

Westchester's Octavian Country Day isn't like any other school in America. The alpha competition is fierce. You've got to have more then looks, money, and beauty to be number one. You've got to be smart, cunning, manipulative, and willing to sacrifice it all. So far, only one queen has been able to hold on to her throne, Massie Block. Her faithful minions, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen help keep Massie's followers in check. Crazy followers, like Layne Abeley and her friends. Everyone in the town knew Massie and her ways, it was either her way, or no way. Half the town faced her wrath, and most of them, wanted her gone. Most wanted to be her, to be the one on the top. And anyone would kill to get to the top. At least, in Westchester they would, and now they're going to pay the price.

**I'm not just from some show. I'm real and you better believe it. -A**

* * *

"Somebody call 911! There's a girl in the fire!" A woman in a business suit called out, trying to see into the wood one room, one exit building for a certain brunette.

"Everybody! Stay calm!" A fireman exclaimed as the firetruck arrived and starting putting out the fire. "The police are on the way."

"Sir, do you know what happened?" A policeman asked once the fire was out, a notepad and pen in his hand.

"Uh, I know that this girl, a brunette in white jeans and a beige tank top, walked in the building. Then a person in a black hoodie walked in, I heard some shouts, then the black hoodie person walked out and then the fire erupted.

"Thank you." The police man nodded his head then moved on to the next person.

In the background, a certain dark hooded figure smirked as she watched the police interview the witnesses. Slowly disappearing in the dark forest behind her, she left the crime scene.

"Listen everyone! Witnesses say that Massie Block was in the fire. We don't know if she's dead or not, but we will continue to search for her in the remains. Please go home!"

"Darren, I think I've found something. A body's remains."

* * *

"There's a time to live, and a time to die." An old priest says as he looks out into the sea of crying people of all ages. "Massie's time had come early, but nevertheless, she will always be in our hearts. She died from a fire, and there is no body, but we will always have her memories. Let's take this time to honor her death." He bowed his head and everyone else did the same. The moment of silence was filled with fake tears, everyone was secretly happy she was gone. Reasons all for their own benefits.

"I can't believe she's gone." Alicia Rivera exclaimed, dabbing under eyes for tears. Claire was crying uncontrollably and Dylan was comforting her.

"I know...poor Derrick, she was his girlfriend." Kristen added, taking a glance at Derrick. Derrick was by the rest of the Biarwood boys, and he was staring off into space, looking at Massie's picture.

* * *

"What now?" Derrick asked, breaking out of his trance. "Is our relationship over? Am I supposed to just find another girlfriend?" Derrick turned to his friends who looked down, unable to make eye contact.

"Derrick, just take some time off for a while. Try not to think about it." Josh answered, putting his hand on Derrick's shoulder. "We all miss Mass too."

* * *

"I'm kinda happy she's gone." Layne Abeley stated, glancing at the small box that held Massie's ashes. "Now, OCD can have a real leader."

"What do you mean? Wasn't Massie a great leader?" Heather, Layne's friend, asked.

"No, I bet you she had tons of secrets that would of destroyed her." Layne snapped and Meena, her other friend, nodded in agreement.

"I mean, she was an OK leader, but I bet you could do much better." Meena added, sending a look at Heather.

"Totally." Heather weakly agreed. Layne smiled in satisfaction and walked away from the purple engraved box. A dark figure hiding in the shadows of the doors in the church glanced at Layne and her friends, smirking. Making sure her purple dress was straight and neat, she walked out of the church, making sure the PC saw her dress, and it's color.

* * *

Dylan stared at the petite figure exiting the church.

"Who is that?" Dylan asked Alicia, who seemed to be looking her over.

"No idea. She's wearing purple though, that's Massie's color. It's forbidden." Alicia exclaimed. When Massie was alive, she made it clear that no one in Westchester was to wear the color purple. Because it was 'her' color.

"Well, Massie's gone now...so I guess that means that we can wear purple?" Kristen decided, then uncertainly glanced at the small coffin holding Massie's remains. "But, I'm not going to take that chance."

"Neither am I. That will always be Mass's color." Claire stood up, her eyes still red and swollen from crying.

"Ding." The girls looked at one another as they reached for their phones, each one of their eyes widening as they read the text.

**Block ID: Massie's gone. And so is the Purple rule. Wear it tomorrow. I dare you too. -A**

"A? From Pretty Little Liars?"

* * *

Layne Abeley clapped her hands twice as she looked at Heather and Meena.

"If we're going to take over Massie's kingdom, we're going to need a plan." Layne's eyes glinted with excitement and Meena and Heather shared a scared glance.

"We could expose the PC and Biarwood Boys secrets?" Meena suggested and Heather nodded.

"Yeah, I mean we could spy on them." Heather added.

"Good idea." Layne wrote down the idea with a smile on her face. "Girls, we are going to be the next Massie Blocks."

"Ding."

**Blocked ID: You're going to need more then spying to take over OCD. Block Estate, GLU headquarters. 8:30 PM thursday night. -A**

* * *

"We have to find out who this A person is." Dylan said as she watched Kristen pace back and forth.

"Duh! I bet you that person who is pretending to be A like in the show, is the same person who wore purple to Massie's funeral." Alicia said, who earned a look from Claire and Kristen.

Wow, leesh, I never knew you were smart." Claire said in amazement and Alicia shrugged.

"Thanks?" Alicia half smiled in thanks.

"Guys! Focus! Who could this person be? And is she texting other people or just us? Is she going to do everything like A from pretty little liars or not? I wish Mass was here, she would have known what to do." Kristen breathed and Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, she'll help us from heaven!" Dylan happily assured Kristen.

"Do we even know theres a heaven?!" Kristen asked, throwing her arms up in anger.

"Don't worry, we can figure this out on our own." Claire assured her friends. "Let's just lay low and if the boys get texts too, then we'll tell them what we know."

"What exactly do we KNOW?" Kristen asked, rubbing her temples.

"Kris, calm down. I'm sure this, A person, can't be all that threatening." Dylan answered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, we're rich and popular. If A tried to do something to us, people would know." Alicia reasoned.

"That certainly didn't stop her from hurting Massie." Kristen muttered, hoping that no one would hear her but Claire caught it.

"Kris, how can you be so sure that it was A who killed Mass? I think it was just an accident." Claire answered, not hearing the ding of her phone.

"Guys, it's A." Dylan looked up from her samsung galaxy.

**Blocked ID: Laying low won't help keep you safe. I'm real bitches and you better believe it. -A**

* * *

So that was the first chapter...I hope it wasn't too much like the Pretty Little Liars. I'm so excited for the next episode! But I have summer school ): anyways, I know I said I would post this tomorrow, on my birthday, but I decided to post it today for Father's Day! So, Happy Father's Day! Thanks for Reading and please Review below!

heart, dreamsareinfinity


	2. Pointing Fingers

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique and/or the Pretty Little Liars Books or Show (Lisi Harrison and Sara Shepard do)

Dedication:Everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! If you think someone should get a dedication, then just say their pen name and why they should get a dedication and I'll choose someone to dedicate it the next chapter too!

Note: I think the first chapter was kinda confusing for some people. Here is a kinda explaining thing...yeah. And also, there is a story in the Clique fandom, Alphas, Bitches, and Liars by Bubbiiful. Our stories aren't alike, I'm not copying her, and I had no idea that she had written that story before today. But if you don't know about her story, you should totally read it!

1) Darren from the first chapter is NOT Darren Wilden, just a random police officer. Sorry, it was just the first name that popped in my head...

2) Massie is not really like the 'new' Alison, but I chose her to die because she was the leader and A wants to destroy the PC and BB (Biarwood Boys) for unknown reasons (for now). So, when Massie goes, their whole world starts to fall apart, almost as if this story is testing if they can last without her because in the series it seems like whenever they try to break away from her, it doesn't work out and they go back to Massie.

3) A in this story is like A in Pretty Little Liars but is kinda a copycat but doesn't do the exact same thing as A does in the book series or tv show so some parts will be kinda similar. These As have the same thing in mind, torture their 'enemies.'

4) Biarwood closed down and OCD started becoming a boy-girl school and goes from 6-12 grade.

* * *

Westchester's Octavian Country Day isn't like any other school in America. The alpha competition is fierce. You've got to have more then looks, money, and beauty to be number one. You've got to be smart, cunning, manipulative, and willing to sacrifice it all. So far, only one queen has been able to hold on to her throne, Massie Block. Her faithful minions, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen help keep Massie's followers in check. Crazy followers, like Layne Abeley and her friends. Everyone in the town knew Massie and her ways, it was either her way, or no way. Half the town faced her wrath, and most of them, wanted her gone. Most wanted to be her, to be the one on the top. And anyone would kill to get to the top. At least, in Westchester they would, and now they're going to pay the price.

**I'm not just from some show. I'm real and you better believe it. -A**

* * *

"Detective Rogers, please." A deep and gruff voice on the other line asked.

"Speaking."

"This is Captain Jones of the Westchester Police Department. On behalf of the Department, we ask that you come here to Westchester and solve this murder case."

"What murder case?"

"A girl, Massie Block, was killed a fire started by a person in a black hoodie. People of the town and her family ask for you to come and solve the mystery."

"How do you know that person started it?"

"I don't, we got a tip."

"From who?"

"Someone named, A."

* * *

"Detective Rogers! You're early!" An old man with wrinkled skin and gray hair rushed to the side of a very young woman with black hair and sparkling green eyes.

"This particular case seems very interesting. Do you have a work place for me?" The woman glanced at the old man, assuming he was Captain Jones.

"Yes! Of course, this way please." Captain Jones led her through a center of bustling people, answering calls and typing away at computers. Once they passed the center of the building, he led her into a quieter hallway with several doors. "This is your office." He stopped at the second door on the left and opened the sepia brown door.

"The papers and information you might need for the case are on the desk."

"Thank you." Nicole Rogers nodded her head and dropped her briefcase on the chair. Examining the room, she booted up the computer already set up for her on the dark wooden desk. Brushing her bag to the ground, she opened up the first folder on her desk.

_The 'accident' of Massie Block in Summer '13 was not an accident. The killer was wearing a black hoodie with a purple embellishments on it. I am a witness, but I didn't want to speak in public for fear the killer would get me and I will continue not too, just in case. I saw the killer go into the woods towards the streets, 769 Boston St. and 225 Hillimer St. I am positive this is where the killer went. And I'm sure that you will find the killer and avenge Massie. -A_

"Captain Rogers, I want you and your best men to find out who Massie's best friends were and who she hanged out with the most. We're finding that killer."

* * *

"Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons to the principal's office, please." A crackling voice echoed through out OCD and the four girls shifted in their seats before standing up to go.

"I bet they're in trouble for something Massie made them do." A nameless loser behind Kristen snickered and the rest of her friends laughed along side her. Ever since Massie's disappearance, and earlier that day, confirmed death, OCD has been dissing the alpha they once feared. The PC had ignored A's text and hadn't worn purple, but Kristen could tell that most of the town would be wearing purple today, after all, Massie was gone. And so was the purple rule.

"Please come to the office, NOW." The voice crackled again and the teacher glared at the girls to go. Once outside they started walking in fear of why the principal wanted to talk to them.

"Do you think it's about Massie?" Claire whispered and Kristen shrugged.

"People are being so mean to her, they could give her some respect." Dylan snapped, rolling her eyes. Alicia nodded in agreement then glanced at Dylan's stomach. She noticed tiny rolls of fat forming that hadn't been there yesterday, but she chose to ignore it, deciding it wasn't a big deal.

"Let's just go to the principal's office." Kristen said, taking charge. Walking into the white office, they took a seat.

"Ah, girls. You're here." Principal Burns walked in behind them, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Detective Rogers from the Police Department is coming to ask you some questions about Massie. The boys will be joining you."

"Uh, what boys?" Alicia asked, leaning forward, her gray Marc Jacobs bag in her lap.

"Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Josh Hotz." Principal Burns read off a wrinkled sheet. "They should be here any second now, so just hang tight and stay in your seats."

Claire stiffened in her seat, and flicked her light blue eyes from place to place, nervous about what would happen. Alicia placed her slightly shaking, painted gray nails under her tan, smooth legs and sighed. Kristen immediately took out her homework for the day and started doing word problems, trying to push her own problems out of mind. And Dylan just stared at the ground, thinking about what would the PC would do today if Massie was still here.

"Girls, Detective Rogers is here to pick you up and take you to the police station." Principal Burns put down the black phone and stared at them through her old framed glasses. "She's in the parking lot."

The four girls shared nervous glances as they slowly got up and walked out of the bleak office. Turning into the hall, they let out held in sighs.

"Do you think we're suspects?" Alicia asked, as they walked in their lined formation, Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and then Kristen.

"It's possible, but who would hurt Massie?" Claire wondered out loud and Dylan snorted.

"Half the school, and most of the county didn't like her. At all." Dylan snapped, then looked down at her Marc Jacobs flip flops. Once they reached the stainless glass doors, they grasped for each others hands.

"Let's do this guys, Massie would of wanted us to stay strong." Alicia comforted the PC, stepping up as Massie's beta and now, she assumed, alpha. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to be Massie's beta again, even if she wanted to be alpha of the PC.

**BLOCKED ID: Bitches, Massie deserved everything she got. And so will you, be prepared for your doom. And darlings, don't say a word about me because I know you're all of your not so perfect secrets and I could spill them. Just like that. -A**

"Guys? What secrets?" Claire asked, letting go of Dylan's hand, who had already let go of Alicia, who was staring at the phone in shock, and Kristen had both hands gripping on to her bag's handles.

"I don't know, but A sure thinks she knows what she's talking about." Kristen said, trying not the make her voice shake to much. "Let's just answer whatever questions the police ask us, and if they don't bring up A, then so be it. Besides, I'm sure this A is just a fluke, a prank someone's pulling on us. None of us have secrets." Kristen tried to assure them, but she wasn't so sure herself.

"Ding." This time it was Kristen's phone. Her face seemed to be pure white, like snow, once she finished reading the warning.

**BLOCKED ID: Please, I know everything about you four. Should I start with you, Kristen? Or Dylan? Maybe Claire? Nah, I'll start with the raw meat, Alicia Rivera. -A**

* * *

"Ah, you must be Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen." Detective Rogers looked up from her computer. "I already questioned the boys. Just wait out here until I call you in. First is, Dylan Marvil, please follow me." Detective Rogers stood, a file in hand and nodded to the redhead who raised her hand.

"Are we suspects in killing Massie?" Dylan blurted out and Kristen nudged her, her blue eyes wide.

"We're going to have to ask you some questions, but I don't think you're going to be suspects." Detective Rogers gave a tight smile then walked to the silver door a few paces away. "Dylan, please come." Dylan stepped forward and followed the detective into the small, dirty white room with a big black window on one wall that Dylan couldn't see through.

"So, how close were you to Massie?"

"We were best friends, along with Alicia, Kristen, and Claire."

"Did Massie act weird in any way before she died?"

"Uh," Dylan paused, searching her brain for anytime Massie was unusual. "Not that I remember. She did cancel our big shopping trip we were supposed to have after school on the day she died."

"Did she say what she was going to do?"

"I don't think so. Maybe she mentioned meeting someone, I'm not so sure."

"Thanks for your help." Detective Rogers nodded as she walked Dylan to the door. "We'll try to bring Massie to justice." She opened the door and motioned to Alicia to come in.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." Alicia smiled, as she sat down at the cool, metal table.

"Hi Alicia. So, do you know anyone that could of wanted to hurt Massie?"

"No, not really. The whole town loved her." Alicia smiled with ease.

"Did you know anyone that she fought with a lot?"

"Not really. Massie was the leader of the school, and it would be just plain crazy of you to try and overthrow her."

"I see, if we have anything else we might need to know, we'll contact you." Detective Rogers nodded her head as she watched Alicia strut out of the room. Detective Rogers waved at Claire to come in through the open door. Claire hesitantly entered the room.

"I'm Detective Rogers, you're Claire, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what might bother Massie?"

"Well, we're in a clique, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and I, with Massie as our...well was, our leader. Alicia was her second-in-command but she always wanted to be the leader instead. When they fought, I know it bugs Massie because she's a natural leader, and Alicia doesn't have what it takes." Claire shrugged, telling the truth. "So, Massie would have to hurt Alicia in order to put her back in place. But in the end, everyone would be friends again."

"Alicia? Rivera?"

"Yeah, the girl you just interviewed."

"I see, do you know if Alicia was plotting to overthrow Massie before she died?"

"Not that I know of, but the day Massie died, Alicia called us all over at her house. All we did was watch movies and eat food though. We were supposed to go shopping with Mass, but she canceled on us."

"Mhmm...thank you for your time, Miss. Claire. Can you send in Kristen Gregory?"

"Sure, anything I can do to help." Claire smiled brightly, then walked out of the interrogation room with confidence. "Kris, you're up next." As Claire sat down, she wondered, shouldn't it be _her_ who would be alpha next? She was Massie's better best friend and she was sure she would make a better alpha than Alicia who had failed multiple times. She decided then, that it would be her that would be Massie's successor, a good one too.

"You must be Kristen Gregory! I've heard about all of your outstanding grades!" Detective Rogers smiled brightly at Kristen as she sat down.

"Thank you! School is a big part of my life." Kristen admitted. "And I'm ready to answer whatever questions you have for me."

"Great! Do you know anyone that could have wanted to hate her?"

"I'm not gonna lie, most people didn't like Massie and/or didn't understand how Massie worked. But in the end, everyone wanted to be her friend or be her."

"I see, do you think there would be a reason for Alicia Rivera to hurt Massie?"

"Maybe, I think she was trying to overthrow Massie before she died, but I can't image Alicia doing that." Kristen shook her head.

"Well, thank you for your help, Kristen. Good luck in school."

"Thank you! I hope you find Massie's murderer." Kristen got up and left the bleak room. Once she was out of the Detective's sight, she sighed in relief. She didn't want to keep up this facade, where she was half happy, half sad. But she didn't want to freak out her friends. She was the smart one, she had to stay strong. For her friends, but mostly Massie.

**BLOCKED ID: The beginning has just started, Kris. Better start studying, because your secrets aren't safe with me. They never were. -A**

* * *

"Detective Rogers, have you found a main suspect?" Captain Jones asked, walking into Detective Rogers's office.

"Yeah, Alicia Rivera. She had different answers for some questions then everyone else, and one of Massie's friends said she would try to overthrow Massie. Hey, did that Kemp Hurley kid look familiar to you?"

"A little, I can search for Kemp Hurley and see if he has a record. By the way, I got you some people to help you out." Captain Jones nodded his head in goodbye as he exited the office with packed boxes. Detective Rogers looked back down and stared at Derrick Harrington's picture. He had nearly been in tears when she asked him questions about Massie, his, now ex, girlfriend. Cam Fisher seemed depressed, according to him, they were great friends. Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley said they weren't that great of friends with Massie, but they still seemed sad by her death.

Detective Rogers sighed as she put Alicia Rivera down on the white board hanging on the dirty white wall under SUSPECTS.

"Hello? Detective Rogers?" Three men, one with light brown hair and blue-gray eyes stepped in first. "I'm Detective Crawford. Nice to meet you." He sent a charming smile at Detective Rogers who slightly blushed. A man with dark skin and brown eyes smiled, showing off his bright white teeth stepped forward next.

"I'm Agent Martinez. I'm from Cuba." He shook Detective Rogers hand who smiled back. A blue eyed and freshly cut blonde hair stepped forward, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Agent Reynolds. I'm determined to solve this case, and with your help I'm sure we'll figure it out." He nodded his head in approval as he looked at her suspect list.

"Nothing on Kemp Hurley, good luck by the way." Captain Jones entered the cramped office then left again.

"Get to work, I want to know everything about Alicia Rivera. Her schedule, her family, everything."

* * *

Alicia sighed as she watched each member of the PC and BB walk through her door, giving fake smiles out. So what if she had lied to the police? She wanted them to belive this was just a mistake and the fire was an accident. She wanted Massie to be out of mind, out of sight, she wanted life to go back to normal, as much as it could without Massie. It would be easier to deal with the pain that way, right?

"Is everyone here?" Alicia asked, looking at everyone's faces. "OK, as the new alpha, I say we make a boy, girl clique again, like we did in eighth grade."

"Who made _you_ alpha?" Claire asked, standing from her seat on the black sofa next to Cam and Kristen.

"Kuh-laire, I was Massie's beta. Now alpha, because she would of wanted it that way, that's why _I_ was the beta!" Alicia asked, narrowing her eyes, wondering why Claire was acting like this. Alicia remembered Claire as the innocent little blonde in the back of the crowd, doing whatever Massie told her to do.

"So? You heard A, Massie's gone now. And I think we should vote for our new alpha. Boys, you can vote too." Claire put her hands on her hips and cocked her head as if she was daring Alicia to do so. Just like Massie had.

"No, I'm the alpha!" Alicia argued back, not backing down.

"Why? Are you too scared that you're going to lose?" Claire asked, smirking as she noticed Alicia's hands slightly shaking.

"Fine then, let's vote. Don't we have to elect people though?" Alicia reminded and took out a piece of paper, cutting it with red scissors from the nearby table. "We'll right our votes down on paper after we elect people."

"I elect Alicia." Dylan raised her hand, smiling in Alicia's direction. "Massie would of wanted it." Alicia nodded in gratitude, and she suspected that Dylan would still 'worship' Massie, even if she was dead.

"I elect Claire." Cam smiled as his girlfriend, who semi-smiled back, upset that Dylan had voted Alicia and Kristen hadn't elected her.

"Anyone else want to elect someone?" Alicia asked, handing out the strips of paper and pens.

"No, let's just vote already." Derrick snapped, obviously still upset over the Massie thing. Cam, Kristen, and Claire voted for Claire while Dylan, Alicia, Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Chris voted for Alicia.

"Chris, you count it." Josh suggested as he handed in his vote.

"Kay." Chris shrugged as he sorted out the votes. "Alicia won." He said in a monotone.

"Yay!" Alicia smiled and smirked at Claire who had balled her fists together. "Claire, you can be my co-beta with Dylan. Kris, you're the delta. Boys...you'll just be in the clique." Alicia decided and Claire let go of her fists slowly, as if being co-beta was satisfying her hunger for power.

"Ding." Alicia searched her pocket for her phone and her eyes widened in fear as she read the text.

**BLOCKED ID: Heyy Leesh! Remember those times when you threw up in the bathroom after you ate? And you thought no one knew? Well, take a look at this video of you and leave 5,000 dollars in cash under lab table 4 in the biology classroom, 2-608. Unless you want me to spill your dirty secret, then play the game MY way. -A**

**Video Attachment 1-98245. VID. PG**

* * *

Westchester, New York - OCD

Biology Lab 2-608

7:35 AM

"Alicia, are you sure this is safe?" Dylan asked as she followed her alpha into the dark classroom.

"Positive! And plus, if I don't do this, then A will do terrible things to the PC and BB!" Alicia whispered. They still hadn't come up with a name for their clique, so they had stuck with the PC and BB.

"But why would A need 5,000 dollars?" Dylan asked, glancing at the wad of cash in Alicia's manicured hand.

"Who knows, but I can't take that risk. Once Cam, Claire, and Kristen are set up the video camera, we'll find out who A is." Alicia assured Dylan who still looked unconvinced.

"Oh-kayy..." Dylan shrugged, waiting by the door as a lookout. Alicia made sure to walk as quietly to table 4 as she could in her 3 and a half inch Chanel shoes. Dropping to her knees, she crawled through the chairs and under the table. Looking up, she searched for a place to put the money. Noticing a little nook, with just enough space for the money, Alicia carefully nudged the money into it's place. Crawling back out, she walked towards Dylan.

"Hand me the camera." Alicia held out her hand and waited for Dylan to place the small black camera in her hand.

"Got it." Dylan held up the camera and placed it in her hand. Alicia walked to table 3, which was across from table 4 and had a good view of under the table. She carefully attached the camera to the table and pressed connect. She made sure she couldn't see it from different angles, then walked towards Dylan.

**Holagurl: Is it working?**

**Clairebear: Like a piece of cake. **

**NEW MESSAGE FROM BLOCKED NUMBER. **

She nervously opened the new text, assuming it was from A. When A sent her the video of her puking into a toilet, she freaked out. She was glad that her volume was off and no one else had seen the video, she looked terrible. Plus, that secret could of teared her apart, how, she had no idea. But A sure did.

**BLOCKED ID: The money better be there. And remember, play it my way. Or else everyone will get the video, and trust me, it's not pretty. -A**

**Holagurl: It's in a nook in under the table. It's wrapped with paper and it says A on it. **

**BLOCKED ID: You know what will happen if I'm not happy. I press send. -A**

She didn't have to ask what A was talking about. She already knew. Alicia felt her stomach churning, worried that A might expose her dirtiest secret yet. She power walked out of the room and she wiped away the sweat beads forming on her forehead. She heard Dylan's squeaky flip flops behind her, indicating that she was following Alicia.

"What's the matter?" Dylan asked when she noticed Alicia breathing heavily.

"Nothing, A just doesn't want any tricks." Alicia said, opening the door that cherry red wooden door that lead into the dark computer lab for the school. Kristen, Claire, and Cam were surrounding a computer that faced the door. Looking up, they had blank expressions on their faces.

"Did A come yet?" Dylan whispered and Cam shook his head.

"The guys will text us if they see anything." Cam turned back to his phone, waiting for a text. Derrick, Josh, Chris, and Kemp were outside, looking for anyone that looked suspicious or the black hood with purple engravings.

"I think I heard the door open." Kristen exclaimed, putting a finger to her lips. They listened carefully as they watched for any sign of life in the room. The lights in the room were off, making the room dark with a few places of light from the windows.

"I see a shadow." Claire whispered then pointed in the bottom left of the screen where they say a hooded figure's shadow.

"I'm pretty sure that's A...she can't find the camera though, right?" Alicia whispered and Cam nodded in reassurance. But just as they were about to find out if that was A, the camera went black.

"What's happening?" Dylan whined, backing away from the computer. Kristen typed a bunch of things on the keyboard, trying to get the camera to work again.

"Got it!" Kristen exclaimed triumphantly, leaning back in her chair.

_**CAMERA CONNECTED AGAIN.**_

They sighed in relief and waited for the screen to show the lab again, hoping that A hadn't disconnected the camera or left the room with the money already. Alicia was holding onto Claire, her wide eyes getting wider as they waited.

**BITCHES, DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS THAT STUPID? **

**GUESS SOMEONE WILL JUST HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE. **

**-A**

They gasped as they read A's letter, how was this possible? How could she be one step ahead of them, how could she outsmart Cam, and honors student, and _Kristen_? Alicia paled and was ready to walk out of the room, knowing she would be the one to pay. She couldn't be around anyone when that video showed up.

"Alicia? What's this?"

* * *

so there it is! the second chapter of the story! i hope you enjoyed it! i dont know if that's a cliffy or whatever, but yeah...i know there are probably mistakes, sooo...yeah. Thanks for Reading and please REVIEW! Thanks!

heart dreamsareinfinity


	3. Joining Forces

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

_**Joining Forces**_

_**"Expose them, destroy them. I don't care how it's done."**_

_**-A  
**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique and/or the Pretty Little Liars Books or Show (Lisi Harrison and Sara Shepard do)

Dedication: My crazy 'family', Mommy Coco, Aunty Alllllliiiieeeee, and KittyKiana! illyyy guys!

* * *

Westchester's Octavian Country Day isn't like any other school in America. The alpha competition is fierce. You've got to have more then looks, money, and beauty to be number one. You've got to be smart, cunning, manipulative, and willing to sacrifice it all. So far, only one queen has been able to hold on to her throne, Massie Block. Her faithful minions, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen help keep Massie's followers in check. Crazy followers, like Layne Abeley and her friends. Everyone in the town knew Massie and her ways, it was either her way, or no way. Half the town faced her wrath, and most of them, wanted her gone. Most wanted to be her, to be the one on the top. And anyone would kill to get to the top. At least, in Westchester they would, and now they're going to pay the price.

**I'm not just from some show. I'm real and you better believe it. -A**

* * *

"Alicia? What is this?" Claire asked, looking down at something on the desk, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What is what?" Alicia gulped, knowing that Cam's phone was on the table. Were they looking at the video now? Of their 'alpha' throwing up? Being imperfect? Massie would of never done anything like this. Massie _had_ no secrets, at least, she didn't say any of them to the PC.

"There's a wrapper that you left behind, for Fruity Gum...I thought you didn't like gum?" Claire asked, holding up the orange and pink wrapper.

"Oh, I don't think that was me." Alicia sighed in relief and set her bag down, no longer worried about A. Kristen was right, she couldn't do anything to them. She was a fake, an LBR. Someone not worth thinking about.

**BLOCKED ID: That video's heading their way...look out Josh! Your gf isn't that perfect after all, who knew? Oh wait, I did. -A**

* * *

"Alicia! Alicia Rivera!" Alicia swirled around as she tried to find the person calling out her name. "LEESH!" Alicia turned around one more time before finding Dylan who was waving her hands frantically, ignoring the looks she got from other people.

"What? You're causing a scene, you know!" Alicia hissed as she got closer, the clacking of her snakeskin Pradas echoing.

"Sorry, but this is BIG news. Remember that girl, Ahnna and the Wannabees? The ones that Massie used to be friends with?" Dylan asked as they walked to their next period class.

"Uh huh, it was so fun being at PMS for a couple months, taking down that loser." Alicia laughed as she picked at her manicure.

"I know right? Anyways, I just checked her facebook status and it turns out that because the Wannabees aren't popular anymore, they are coming here, to OCD." Dylan waited for Alicia's reaction, but nothing happened.

"Oh well, those losers can rot in OCD hell, for all I care." Alicia shrugged and continued walking to her next class, English with Mrs. Di Bella.

"But, don't you think we should let them join the PC and BB because they were Massie's friends?" Dylan asked, trying to catch up with the raven haired alpha. Alicia sighed as she stopped and turned to face Dylan.

"What is up with you and your obsession with Massie would of wanted it this way and Massie, Massie, Massie? She's gone now! She's _dead._" Alicia snapped, but her hard expression changed once she saw the redhead's heartbroken expression.

"You, you don't care about Massie anymore?" Dylan stuttered, her eyes staring to fill up with tears. "How could you? She practically _made_ you into alpha material! And _this_ is how you _repay_ her?" Dylan slowly backed away, bumping into the cool, silver steel lockers behind her.

"No, Dyl, I'm sorry. I do care about Massie, it's just it's hard for me. I have the most pressure to please Massie, she's watching us from above, you know?" Alicia sighed as she lied once again to protect herself. "I'll think about letting the Wannabees in the PC and BB, but if she upsets me, they're out." Alicia turned to walk again and Dylan followed, wiping the tears away.

"Yay! Thank you, leesh! I'm so glad! Massie's going to greet us when we get to heaven, and we'll be PC Angels!" Dylan giggled, and Alicia half-heatedly did the same.

Nothing was the same anymore. Because even though Massie was gone, she still had that effect on people. One that made her seem unforgettable...and powerful.

* * *

"Josh? You in here?" Alicia asked as she slowly opened the door that lead into her boyfriend's room.

"Yeah! I'm in the bathroom, though!" Josh called, his voice muffled by the door.

"Kay." Alicia walked into the otherwise, clean room and sat on the neat gray comforter in the corner.

"DING! DING! DING!" Josh's phone beeped loudly on his nearby white desk with black swirly chair.

"Alicia? Can you get my phone and read me what the text says?" Josh asked, and Alicia smiled. She knew that this meant that Josh wasn't cheating on her, at all.

"Sure! It says..." Alicia opened the text but her bright smile dropped once she read the new message. "Joshie! Better keep your pants on! I don't want Alicia to lose her virginity, just yet! -A."

"Uhhh..." Josh yanked the door open, revealing him to be only wearing a pair of soccer pants, his six pack was all Alicia could stare at.

"Oh, uh. Um..." Alicia snapped out of her gaze once Josh tried to get his phone back.

"That's no one, just Derrick pulling a prank on me."

"Josh..." Alicia's voice dropped to a whisper. "I know that isn't Derrick, A texts me too." Josh's eyes widened and Alicia looked down at the wood underneath her. The only one of the boys that knew about A was Cam, only because Kristen needed his help with the camera. Cam had gotten the boys to look outside for anyone and told them he thought this girl was stalking him.

"How long?" Josh asked, his tone was dead serious.

"The day after Massie died. A hated Massie, we think she killed Mass." Alicia added, her voice hinted a crack. "What about you?"

"Yesterday..." Josh said, sitting on his bed. "We should tell the rest of the PC and BB."

"Oh, uhh...the PC knows because A texted us first, and now you. Cam knows too because he had to help Kristen with something to do with A." Alicia breathed out, hoping that Josh wouldn't be mad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked, running a hand through his semi wet hair, a cute confused face was placed on his face.

"I don't know, I didn't want A to start hurting you." Alicia shrugged.

"Well, it's a little too late for that. Let's call the rest of the gang and have a clique meeting." Josh suggested and Alicia nodded in agreement, pulling out her phone.

**Holagurl: Come to Josh's we have big news.**

**Clairebear: R we telling the BB?**

**Holagurl: Yeah...Josh found out. A texts him too.**

**Bigredhead: 4 real?**

**Sexysportsbabe: U know what this means?**

**Holagurl: What?**

**Sexysportsbabe: A isn't just a prank. This is real.**

Alicia's eyes widened but slowly they returned to it's normal size.

"How can it be real if A starts texting you?" Alicia asked, rolling her eyes at Kristen's text.

"I don't know, and the guys are on their way." Josh answered, looking up from his Samsung Galaxy.

"We better figure this out..." Alicia muttered, then went downstairs to wait for her new clique.

* * *

"OK, now that everyone's here..." Claire started, then looked at Alicia.

"We have somethings to tell you." Alicia finished. "We've been getting texts from this person, A. We know Josh is getting texts from A, but we don't know if you guys are..." Alicia looked at the guys, expect Josh and Cam, who seemed to have hard expressions on their faces.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Derrick asked, he looked concerned but his eyes told another story.

"We didn't know how!" Dylan said, throwing her hands up in the air then crossing her arms.

"Well, we have been getting texts, but they're not threatening." Chris said, trying to change the subject.

"Then they're about to get threatening." Kristen muttered. "Now that we know that the guys are getting texts too, that means that we just have to wait for A's next text. And if it's something that has one of our secrets, like she says she has, then this is real. Not a prank." Kristen explained, breathing heavily. Claire raised her eyebrow, not understanding Kristen's logic, but shrugged it off, Kristen was the smart one here.

"Ding." Alicia reached for her phone, her eyes looking up to meet Josh's. "No, no, no!" She whispered.

"Alicia? What is it?" Kemp asked, staring at her chest.

**BLOCKED ID: I am real, bitches. Time to start the A game. 'Cause I'm pressing send in 10, 9, 8...you finish the rest. -A**

"Guys? I need to use the bathroom." Alicia scurried to the nearest bathroom and shut the door tightly behind her.

"Ding. Ding. Ding." Right after Alicia closed the door, everyone's phones went off.

**BLOCKED ID: Hey losers! Your new alpha is going down the toliet. Literally. And you thought I was just a prank. Guess again. -A**

**Video PG. 125678**

One by one, they each clicked on the video A sent them. Sounds of gagging and food coming up filled the air. They were all watching the video of Alicia becoming imperfect, and she knew it.

She could feel the tension flowing from the living room to the bathroom. She wanted to cry and just give up, let A have whatever she wanted. Let Claire be alpha, let some B-lister have Josh, and her to just disappear, or better go to heaven with Massie. But she knew that Massie would reject her, she probably had her own little clique already and she was princess of heaven.

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered, letting a lone tear slide down her perfectly natural tanned cheek. She even, for a moment, thought about killing herself right then and there. On the spot, in Josh's bathroom, at only 14 and a half years old.

Her friends would find her and say, "Good, she's gone. She was a liar and a fake. We don't need her." And they would leave without a second glance, a feel of sympathy, sadness, or a second thought. And Josh would be happier with another girl then he ever was with her.

And she'd watch them live their lives from hell, where they'd not even care about the good times they had together. Or anything she had given them. Suddenly, a thought hit her, was this how Massie felt when she was dying? When none of the them was there for her, to tell her it was going to be OK? That she was going to live and then go to the mall the next day?

Or when they hadn't even cried real tears at her funeral? They cared more about the color purple then her? The only thought they had about her was, 'Who's going to lead us now?'

"Massie? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. Everything just got caught up in my head, and I didn't have time. I love you Mass, you were the best alpha any girl could wish for..." Alicia whispered, knowing she might sounds crazy to any other person, but between her and Massie, she was completely fine.

* * *

Lightning struck as three hooded figures ran across the Block Estate freshly cut lawn.

"Hurry up! She wants us there in 2 minutes!" The first figure said as she tried to dodge the places where lightning had struck.

"I'm coming! Besides, this is a lightning storm! I'm sure she'll understand if we're a little late!" The last figure hissed.

"Let's just go, you guys." The second figure sighed as she pushed the first figure to go a little faster. Panting, they reached the door of the GLU headquarters.

"What now?" The third one asked while fixing her bangs.

"Let's just open the door." The first one said, stomping on fruity gum.

"Just do it!" The second one tried to say through a mouthful of food.

"OK, ok!" The first open slowly opened the door, causing it to creak. They slowly walked through the well furnished building, when they saw a figure in a black hoodie and purple embellishments.

"Hello?" The third one called out.

"I see you decided to take up my offer." The person twirled around so that she was facing them. They saw a white mask covering her whole face and they couldn't see what her hair looked like. "You can take off the hoods. No one will come in here." The three girls did as they were told and let their hoods fall.

"So, the deal is still on, right?" The first one asked, the pink streaks in her becoming visible.

"Of course." A seemed to smile.

"What do we do first?" The third one asked, her protest shirt from the 8th grade trailers showed through her shirt.

"You will each get a phone, you will use it to contact me and hold videos, recordings, pictures, and secrets of the PC, BB, and anyone else." A tossed them each a different phone. "Do not text the girls or guys from your new phones. Got it? And don't lose it." A warned them.

"We won't." The second one said, an M brooch stolen from Massie Block proudly stood on her jacket.

"Layne, you hold the secrets, Heather, you're the hacker. And Meena, you're the person who does the dirty work. Are we clear?"

"Yes. And in exchange, you'll help us take over OCD?" Layne asked.

"Yes, but if you don't do this right, I will destroy you as well." A threaten them and they all gulped, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

"Sure." Heather stated, casting her eyes at the ground.

"Good. Now, expose them, destroy them. I don't care how it's done."

* * *

heyy guys! so..how's life? i know this one is kinda short...and im in a hurry to post this so there might be a lot of errors...sorry! i hope you guys had a wonderful weekend and enjoy your summer! thanks for reading and please review!

heart dreamsareinfinity


	4. C, C, D, D

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

_**C,C,D,D**_

_**"Who's first on your list?" **_

_**"Claire, Cam, Dylan, and Derrick." **_

_**-A and Meena**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique and/or the Pretty Little Liars Books or Show (Lisi Harrison and Sara Shepard do)

Dedication: Bubbiiful aka Michelle for being super nice and complimenting this story even though I should really be complimenting her more...

Note: Guest who reviewed on chapter 3 (since I don't know you're name or anything...) Technically I can't say any of thing that might give away A's identity...sorry! And Massie is dead...):

* * *

Westchester's Octavian Country Day isn't like any other school in America. The alpha competition is fierce. You've got to have more then looks, money, and beauty to be number one. You've got to be smart, cunning, manipulative, and willing to sacrifice it all. So far, only one queen has been able to hold on to her throne, Massie Block. Her faithful minions, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen help keep Massie's followers in check. Crazy followers, like Layne Abeley and her friends. Everyone in the town knew Massie and her ways, it was either her way, or no way. Half the town faced her wrath, and most of them, wanted her gone. Most wanted to be her, to be the one on the top. And anyone would kill to get to the top. At least, in Westchester they would, and now they're going to pay the price.

**I'm not just from some show. I'm real and you better believe it. -A**

* * *

"Everybody clear on how this is going to work?" A asked, her voice nonidentical to no one else. The three girls shifted from one foot to the other in front of their new leader.

"Yeah." Layne simply answered.

"I already took care of Alicia. Now, I have four new targets." A seemed to smile from behind the mask and took out a folded piece of lined paper. "Here's the list."

"Who's first on your list?" Meena asked, trying to see the list and the names listed. A pulled the list out of the way before Meena could see it.

"Don't do that." A said in a demanding voice. "Claire, Cam, Dylan, and Derrick. Get their secrets, and make them beg on their knees for mercy." A snapped and looked at the three girls that still stood in front of her.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I _said_, get their secrets."

"Right, sorry!" Heather said before turning on her phone and went to the computer in the corner where she started by looking at all of their face book accounts. Layne started by texting Claire, who was still her 'friend.' Meena powered on her phone as well, then lifted the hood on her jacket and ran out of the dimmed lighted building.

'_Good, they're taking direction well. Maybe now I won't have to hurt them too._' A thought as she examined her freshly manicured nails. '_But then again, nobody gets second chances from me._'

* * *

"Alicia? Come out!" Claire pounded on the white door that lead into the bathroom door. "ALICIA!"

"Leave me alone!" Alicia shouted back, but her voice was slightly muffled.

"Alicia! We have to talk!" Josh shouted and he angrily ran his hand through his hair when she shouted, "More reasons for me to STAY here!"

"It's ok, she'll come out soon." Dylan put a hand on his shoulder then tried to talk to Alicia.

"Leesh? We're not mad, we just wanted to know why you did that." Dylan said softly, going uninterrupted. "Let us help you."

"HELP me? Dylan Marvil, you've got it all wrong! I don't need any help! That's you! All you! Did you really think that I didn't know about your anorexia problems at all?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Dylan asked, feeling sweat on her back and in her hands. She felt Josh and Claire's stares, but she ignored them, only focusing on the door in front of her. Alicia knew Dylan's secret, the one she was so desperately trying to hide from the world.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't." Dylan somehow found the courage and yelled back. "You're crazy Alicia! Plain CRAZY!" Dylan stomped off, hearing no response from Alicia. Right when she was about to leave the white and gray hallway, she saw the door open and a messy haired Alicia appeared at the door. Her brown eyes that were usually filled with warmth for Dylan, were now filled with fury.

"You know exactly what I mean. And you watch it because I might just tell A!" Alicia said, her voice calm unlike the past few minutes of yelling.

"You're sounding a whole lot like A." Dylan spat, noticing that Alicia and her were having a stare down. "And A doesn't like copycats." Dylan walked a step closer and she noticed Alicia moved forward too.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" Alicia narrowed her eyes and moved even closer. Now they were only three feet away and Claire and Josh were staring at them in shock, afraid of what will happen next. "And Claire. What happened to that fiery attitude that we saw a few days ago? Becoming a total Massie wannabe and alpha? Where is she now?" Alicia turned to Claire who looked down in shame. Alicia laughed then rolled her eyes, turning back to Dylan.

It was like she had connected with something inside of her that had brought out something, new, in Alicia. It was like she had been touched by a devil.

"Stop. Don't be mean to other people just because you couldn't hold on to your food." Dylan retorted, breaking the short silence.

"Isn't that what you do?" Alicia asked, her eyes daring Dylan to say no. And Dylan took that dare.

"No, I don't. That's all you. Josh, if you really want her to be your girlfriend, good luck. And Claire? If you really want to be her friend, I hope you don't rot in her presence." Dylan walked out of the room and barked at Kristen.

"Alicia's a bitch, and we're leaving. Now." Dylan waited for Kristen to say goodbye to Kemp and Chris then they left, not noticing the hooded person that took pictures of them leaving behind the bush of roses.

* * *

"I don't know if we should be doing this." Claire whispered into his ear, barely touching his curly brown hair that bounced whenever he walked.

"Don't worry, we won't let him catch us." He cooed, caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, but what about A?" She asked, sitting on his lap.

"I don't care about A, as long as we have each other." He whispered, then leaned in to kiss the blonde. They melted into each others' hands, fitting perfectly.

"I'm sorry, Kemp." The blonde breathed. "I can't do this anymore."

"Why? Is it because of him? Cam?" He asked, his eyes asking for an answer.

"Partially, also because A is out there." Her voice raised a little.

"So? True love is infinite, no matter what happens." Kemp protested.

"True love may be infinite, but this isn't true love. We're just a bunch of 9th graders fooling around behind someone's back." Claire retorted, getting off Kemp's lap.

"Whatever, enjoy you're bad boy Cam. But don't come back to me once he tosses you out like trash." Kemp tossed Claire her jacket.

"I won't." Claire sighed as she exited the bomb shelter that she had been to many times at night, hoping to feel the rush of excitement, true love instead of just puppy love like how it felt with Cam. With Kemp she had felt fire around them whenever they touched, even if just holding hands. There was always something, but A had ruined everything.

Sighing, she fished her phone out of her bag and texted Cam.

**Clairebear: Do you love me? **

**FisherBoy: Of course I do.**

**Clairebear: Good, I love you too.**

Claire felt tears collecting on the brink of her eye, he loved her. But she couldn't love him back.

**BLOCKED ID: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! You're caught in a love triangle! But guess what? You have to choose one way before I choose for you. And that's forever alone. **

**-A**

* * *

**Clairebear: Do you love me? **

**FisherBoy: Of course I do. **

**Clairebear: Good, I love you too.**

Cam sighed as he reread the messages that Claire just sent him. Sure, he loved her, but that was before. Before everything changed. No, it wasn't their friends, their clothes, their families, their looks, or A. It was her personality, the sparks they used to have, gone. Everything that they had before that showed they were truly in love, was gone. Disappeared as if they weren't even there, as if it didn't exist. As if Claire didn't love him anymore.

"'Aye! Cammie boy! What brings you here tonight?" A bartender that was cleaning a shot glass with a towel asked, his clean eyebrow arched and his naturally pink lips curved into a smile.

"A ton of things, I'll have the usual." Cam said, both of his elbows on the table and his leather jacket around his shoulders.

"Here ya go!" The bartender filled up the small glass with a yellowy orange liquid then smiled brightly, showing his almost perfect teeth. "So tell me, what's on your mind tonight?"

"My best friend, Massie just died." Cam started, then took a sip of the drink, his face scrunching into a twisted face until the drink was in his stomach.

"The one from Westchester, right? Man, sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Cam said, taking another sip, this one wasn't as bad. "And I have a feeling my girlfriend, Claire, doesn't love me anymore." Cam shook his head once he poured the rest of his beer down his mouth. He wiped off some of the drink that had dripping onto his chin with his hand.

"Another Cammie? I'd say that's enough for tonight, don't want you to rob another sports store like you do every night you come here." The bartender winked and filled the tiny cup half way.

"That's not because of the drink, just because of the rush. The feeling, you know?" Cam said, then once again, gulped down the drink.

"Uh, no I don't." The bartender shook his head then left to serve new customers. "But remember Cam, I'm here for you." He winked again then went to fill cups with new drinks. Sighing, Cam reached for his phone that kept buzzing. He felt slightly dizzy, but it's better than what he usually felt.

**BLOCKED ID: Whoa! I didn't know Cammie Boy drank in New York City! Guess you really do learn something new everyday. -A**

* * *

Derrick cried himself to sleep again, like he had been doing ever since Massie went missing, then was reported dead. The salty tears that Derrick felt tempted to lick leaked onto his pillow, creating damp lakes of sadness. His eyes rose to meet with Massie's in a photo that was in front of him.

"Massie, why'd you have to go?" Derrick whispered, the tears started to fall faster and the pills went came faster towards Derrick's mouth. That's right, pills. The great Derrick Harrington is a fluke. His steroids gave him the power to block any kick to the goal, kick any ball into the opposing goal, and outrun anyone. These pills were different, they costed a ton, but for the Harrington family, it was no deal. These pills washed out of Derrick's system if he took the pills with water, never showing up on a drug test.

* * *

"And that, is how Derrick Harrington became a big deal in soccer." Meena said proudly, showing the video to her leader and Layne on her new A phone.

"Impressive. How do you know about the washing out part?" A asked, once the video stopped playing.

"I snuck in there when he went to the bathroom, I left two cameras in his room and I read the instructions that came on the pills bottle." Meena smiled and Layne nodded in approval.

"I'm putting up a firewall for our cameras and phones so there is a special code you have to put to access any of our technology and it's impossible to hack." Heather called out, typing away at record speeds on her computer.

"Good, and Meena, pull up those cameras, live. I want a picture." A grinned as she watch Derrick shove more and more pills into his mouth. Taking a couple of pictures, she composed a text.

**BLOCKED ID: Hey Derry-Kins! I guess I know how you became famous through soccer! If looks could kill, you'd be dead from the hatred of your friends and teammates. If only I could see the look on your face when you read this, oh wait! I can, and I'm everywhere. -A**

**PICTURE **

* * *

hey! so i know that dylan and derrick's secrets (and kinda cam's...now that i think about it, claire's too...) but i kinda just wanted to post the chapter already...and next chapter ill try make it really long and make their secrets more...elaborate. and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! thanks for reading and please review!

heart dreamsareinfinity


	5. K, K, J, C

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

_**K, K, J, C**_

_**"You may be considered smart to your friends, but your not smart at all to me."**_  
_**-A**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique and/or the Pretty Little Liars Books or Show (Lisi Harrison and Sara Shepard do)

Dedication: keep calm and sparkle for being cool and an ah-mazing writer!

Note: a hint for who A is, is hidden somewhere in this chapter! it's not much, but it'll be a hint that helps

* * *

Alicia sighed as she relived yesterday in Josh's bathroom and hallway. She had completely humiliated herself and her friends. Especially Dylan, was this why Massie always lashed out on them? The pressure was so intense that it built up inside of her and just, exploded?

"Leesh, pick up! Leesh, pick up! Pick up, pick up!" Dylan's familiar voice echoed from Alicia's phone and the screen flashed, indicating that Alicia had an incoming call.

"Hello?" Alicia hesitated, picking up the phone.

"Hey, it's me, Dyl." Dylan's shy voice sounded hoarse.

"Hey...look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Alicia blurted out, her face filled with guilt.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I should of known that I couldn't keep my secret to myself for long..."

"No, I understand, but you shouldn't be doing that to yourself. It's so sad." Alicia confessed.

"How'd you know that I was anorexic?" Dylan asked, the sound of her shifting went into the phone.

"I could just tell, because you know, I have bulimia." Alicia said out loud for the first time.

"Yeah...I can't believe A is doing this to us. What kind of person is she?" Dylan asked.

"I have no idea, come over to my house and we can talk more." Alicia offered and Dylan smiled even though she knew Alicia couldn't see her.

"Sure, be there in 5!" Dylan hung up and the beeping noise seemed to comfort Alicia. She grinned as she straighten out her jeans and blouse.

Everything had to be OK now, right? If only A wasn't there to ruin it.

* * *

"Hunter?" Kemp answered his phone to a blocked number and heard the name he had promised himself he would never say again.

"It's Kemp Hurley. I think you have the wrong number." Kemp gritted his teeth and moved his finger to hang up.

"Wait! Don't do it Hun-Kemp. Don't you remember me? Haden?" Suddenly, the voice on the other end became all too familiar.

"Haden, how did you get this number?" Kemp hissed, ducking into his bathroom incase anyone heard him. He had moved from New Jersey and bought a small apartment in a small building. He had hoped he could escape his past.

"I got it from some guy on the street." Haden shrugged, he was in a dark alley in between two ruined buildings in New Jersey.

"Are you serious?!" Kemp asked, sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

"No, no! I'm kidding! You gave it to me and told me to call you only for important reasons. That was three years ago..." Haden added sadly.

"Yeah...listen, what do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"The cops are still looking for you here, two of the girls you last brought in, died. They think that you killed them, so you're their main suspect." Haden informed his friend.

"Well, I changed my appearance and deleted everything, everywhere on Hunter Koda, they can't find me." Kemp irritatingly answered.

"So? They got a lead from a mystery source that said you were in New York. All police are notified and are looking for you. You could go to jail for the rest of your life you know!" Hunter protested.

"What am I going to do then, Hunter?" Kemp asked, his voice raising a little.

"I don't know! I just called to warn you. I gotta go, but if you need help, call." Haden assured him then hung up. He looked up and heard police sirens wailing.

"Shit." Haden straighten out his black leather jacket then started running, the life of a teenage criminal.

*Back in Westchester, New York*

Kemp sighed as he got out of the bathroom, trying to once again escape the past. It was time that had brought Kemp to his knees, one that caused him to run away from everything entirely. One that made him become Kemp Hurley. At first, he didn't think he could go without talking to anyone from his past. But once he moved to Westchester, made some friends, got himself a reputation, and enrolled into Biarwood, he forgot about all the details of his old life.  
Except for the one that made him go into hiding in the first place. One that could get him killed.

**BLOCKED ID: Should I call you Kemp Hurley? Or Hunter Koda? Maybe I should just tell NYD where you are now... -A**  
**RECORDING. 24174038**

* * *

Chris Plovert smirked as he winked at a couple of girls staring at him when he walked by. They all smiled in response, but Chris made no more moves, he was already with Dylan, his dream girl. He gripped the glass door that lead into Biarwood's hallways. He made his way through the twisting hallways and ended up at the President's office. Sighing, he opened the door that lead into the book office of Mr. Powers.

"Hello, Chris. What brings you here?" Mr. Powers looked up from his book, War and Peace.

"Uh, I'm here to make sure I'm still enrolled into Biarwood." Chris sat down on the plush cushioned chair.

"Well, of course! Even though you were first wait listed, you still got in!" Mr. Powers gave a huge grin and Chris nervously returned it.

"I know, sir. My parents are really proud." Chris stated and Mr. Powers nodded.

"They should be! You've come along a long way!" Mr. Powers then added, "You're parents are still donating to the system right?"

"Of course sir." Chris nodded.

"Good, wait here, I need to check something." Mr. Powers stood up and smoothed out his black and gray suit before walking out with his coffee mug. Chris waited until he was sure the president was out of the room and then walked to the other side of the cherry red wooden desk. He moved the mouse on the computer and typed in the browser of the school's student body system.

**CHRIS PLOVERT**

After the search was done, he clicked on his name and waited for the data to show up.

"Come on, come on!" Chris whispered then smiled when the data was loaded.

**Chris T. Plovert**  
**Age: 15**  
**Grade: 9th**  
**Note: Thinking about kicking out due to behavior**  
**SEND TO ADMIN'S OFFICE OR KEEP FORM**

Chris's eyes widen when he saw the might kick out note. Groaning, he fixed his form just like he had been doing his entire Biarwood life.

**Note: Keep in Biarwood until graduation**

Grinning, he closed the tab then raced to sit down on the other side of the desk. Just as he sat down, Mr. Powers walked in.

"Ah, Chris, thank you for waiting. I believe we have nothing more the talk about. Thank you for coming!" Mr. Powers drank from his coffee cup then opened the door for Chris. Chris ran out of the school and hoped into Cam's waiting car. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure move behind the bushes, but he shook it off. He didn't believe in A at all.

"What did you guys talk about?" Cam asked as he began to leave the school parking lot. Chris smirked as he looked out of his window.

"Oh. nothing really."

* * *

Josh laughed as he took the small packet from his friend.

"I can't believe the cops haven't found us yet!" His friend, Ash, joked as he sniffed up the cocaine in his hand.

"I know," Josh agreed as he tore open the packet and poured it into his hand. "Well, we are in New York City, where crime is everywhere. Why would they be looking for teenagers that's smoking in an alley?"

"I dunno." Ash's other friend, Dalton, shrugged and continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Well, if our girlfriends found out about this, we would be dumped!" Ash joked and Josh nodded his head.

"Good thing we only do this once every four months."

"I know, but let's hope we don't get caught." Dalton pointed out. Josh reached for a cigarette this time and lit it with a lighter.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Josh looked down at his watch and realized that it was time for him to go.

"I gotta go guy, see you in four months." Josh waved, stubbed his cigarette, and left the alley. Ash exited soon after and went into his car to go to Maine and Dalton left for his apartment in Soho. Josh called for a taxi and went home to Westchester.

_Back in the Alley_...

A camera took a shot of the discarded cigarettes and packets of cocaine. A pair of tweezers picked up the packets and cigarettes and placed them in a plastic bag. Grinning, Meena dropped the evidence into her backpack then exited the alley. She walked down the sidewalk and past lit up designer stores. A policeman on a horse stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss." The policeman stopped her and Meena looked up in fear.

"Yes, officer?" Meena gulped and tried not to seem nervous.

"Have you seen this man before?" The officer held up a poster of someone that looked slightly similar to Kemp Hurley.

"Yes, I have. Isn't his name, Kemp Hurley? He goes to my school's brother school." Meena said with ease now that she knew the officer wasn't out for her.

"Kemp Hurley? No, this is Hunter Koda." The officer protested.

"Well, we're kinda friends and I know that he is Kemp Hurley, who goes to Biarwood in Westchester, New York." Meena stated and the officer shrugged and contacted his boss through the radio.

"I think we found him." The officer then turned to Meena again. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem!" Meena smiled then skipped away, being A was too much fun.

* * *

Kristen Gregory adjusted the hood of her black hoodie that she had fished out from the bottom of her closet. Her blue eyes shone with

"Mom! I'm going out with my friends!" Kristen shouted before she rushed out of the small apartment. Taking out her phone, she started typing out a message, while entering the elevator.

**Sexysportsbabe: Let's meet up, I have a deal for you.**

**BLOCKED ID: Let me guess, you want to join the A team. -A**

**Sexysportsbabe: Maybe, I learned that my clique is holding too many secrets.**

**BLOCKED ID: Or, you don't want me to spill your secret and/or you want to know who I am. -A**

**Sexysportsbabe: No, I don't. Haven't you seen Pretty Little Liars before? Mona, who is on the A team, let's Spencer, who is smart, like me, join the A team! I could be useful! Like, the inside source!**

**BLOCKED ID: You may be considered smart to your friends, but your not smart at all to me. -A**

Kristen groaned but continued to talk to A anyways, if she wanted her plan to work, she had to keep A talking.

**Sexysportsbabe: Please? If I prove myself to you, can I join?**

**BLOCKED ID: We'll see. Here's you're first test, get Dylan and Chris to break up. -A**

**Sexysportsbabe: Done. Do I provide a report on how I'm doing? **

**BLOCKED ID: I'll text you when I want a report, and if I'm not pleased, your chances are 100% over. -A**

Kristen smiled at her plan, then ran out into the crisp, cool night. She looked up and saw a few twinkling stars, but nothing more. Sighing, she pressed the button, trace. It was a new feature on her Samsung Galaxy S4, and she would be able to see where someone was texting, calling, or emailing from.

LOCATION FOUND: WESTCHESTER GRAVE

Kristen furrowed her brow when it read Westchester Grave but nevertheless, she started in that direction anyways. She ran the full 7 blocks to the place where her best friend, Massie Block, had been buried. Looking down at her phone again, Kristen waited while it got a more exact search.

LOCATION FOUND: MASSIE BLOCK GRAVE, WESTCHESTER GRAVE

Groaning, Kristen ran to Massie's tomb, worried about what A had done to her friend.

"She better not have stolen Mass's body like A did in Pretty Little Liars..." Once Kristen reached the grave, she sighed in relief. It look like Massie was still there but when she glanced at the tombstone, she realized that was where A had done the damage.

dyLan

alicIa

clAire

kRisten

MASSIE BLOCK

The deal is off. You are a LIAR. All of you are. -A

* * *

so that was the next chapter! and again, i feel like i havent updated in forever! but maybe that's just me...anyways! sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and happy belated fourth of july! thanks for reading and please review!

heart dreamsareinfinity


	6. new Allies

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

**_new_ A_llies__  
_**

**_"_****Yay! Pretty Little Liars marathon at Alicia's! Looks like the perf time for my debut to the Wannabees!**" 

**_-A_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique and/or the Pretty Little Liars Books or Show (Lisi Harrison and Sara Shepard do)

Dedication: Glittering Moonlight for being one of my very first fanfiction friends and just being cool overall!

Note: i changed my name from heart dreamsareinfinity to weaving endless dreams btw an A special will be coming up soon! and it's ok if you didnt get the hint! It will appear multiple times because it's not that big of a deal.

* * *

Ahnna Pincher sighed as she picked up her clique. Everyday, it seemed like they were falling apart. But she hoped that becoming friends with the PC and BB would make their friendship stronger.

"Ahnna! What's up? Love the outfit!" Ahnna's beta, Lana, said as she entered the car that was driven by Ahnna's mom.

"Thanks, love the shoes!" Lana glanced down at her shoes then smiled. Ahnna returned it, she knew that if anything happened, Lana would be the one that would definitely stay by her side.

"Have you noticed how b*tchy Brianna's been? It's really getting on my nerves." Lana cautiously said, worried that her words would make her alpha mad. But to her relief, Ahnna agreed.

"I know! I overheard her telling Shauna that she thinks she should be alpha because I ruined our chances of being the number one clique at PMS." Ahnna confessed, rolling her eyes.

"I totally don't think that! I think it was Massie and the PC's fault..." Lana backed up her alpha.

"Totally."

"Then why are we being nice to them and becoming their friends?" Lana asked. A few days ago, Alicia had sent the Ahnnabees an IM and invited them over to a PC sleepover. Ahnna had agreed and ever since then, they had been acting friendly to each other.

"Because, then we can become the number one clique at OCD if we can bring down the PC and steal their boyfriends as well." Ahnna replied in a duh voice.

"Oh! Right! Are we kicking out Brianna then?" Lana asked.

"No, she knows our secrets, she could use that against us." Ahnna thought about it. Then they rolled up to a fairly modern house with a long gravel driveway and a big yard. A pretty brunette in a floral dress and combat boot flounced up to the car.

"Heyy girlies! Love the outfits!" Lana and Ahnna's friend, Shauna exclaimed as she hopped in the car.

"Hey! BTW do you like Brianna?" Ahnna asked right away.

"Uh, not really." Shauna confessed, shaking her head.

"Good." Lana smiled and Shauna grinned. It was a short ride to Brianna's house, but once they got to the mansion, the car was silent. Brianna came up to the car wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse, and got in the car, expecting rounds of 'love your outfit!' But only got silence.

"So, Ahnna! I just love your lipstick! What color?" Shauna asked when Brianna was in the car and Mrs. Pincher started driving them to OCD for their first day.

"Strawberry Red." Ahnna answered emotionally and took out her phone, signalling that it was time to text.

**(Ahnna- QueenB Lana- Lanathebanana Shauna- Shawwna Brianna- Bri_anna) **

**QueenB: This is getting boring. **

**Shawwna: where's Bri_anna? **

**QueenB: She's not apart of this chat. **

**Lanathebanana: LOL look at her, she's expecting a text! **

Ahnna and Shauna both looked up and saw Brianna glaring at her phone.

"Oh, are we texting?" Brianna asked when she noticed Ahnna was staring at her.

"No, we're on instagram." Ahnna blankly answered then turned back to her phone.

**Shawwna: LOL**

**Lanathebanana: haha got it on recording!**

**QueenB: Good job! now we just have to impress the PC. **

"Alright, listen up!" Ahnna clapped her hands and everyone's head snapped up. "We need to impress the PC, so that means doing everything I say and no talking out of line. If you have permission, _then_ you can talk. You can only talk to back me up, got it?"

"Totes-leh." Brianna exclaimed and Lana and Shauna glared at her. "Sorry, new word I'm trying out."

"Ugh, it's stupid. Don't say it again." Ahnna replied and rolled her eyes.

"OK, girls! We're here! Have a good first day!" Mrs. Pincher grinned as she watched her daughter and her friends leave the car. Ahnna ordered the girls to get in formation, which was a diamond. She was at the head, Lana on her right, Shauna on her left, and Brianna behind her.

Looking around the crowded courtyard that didn't seem to notice the PMS clique, Lana pointed out the PC. They were sitting on the foundation, being gawked at by fellow classmates.

"Alicia! Hon! So glad to finally see you at OCD!" Ahnna exclaimed and air kissed Alicia when they came face to face.

"Ehmagawd! Same here! Girls, come meet the Ahnnabees! Which, by the way, you are changing right? I mean, it sounds like Wannabees. Massie always thought so, wouldn't it be nice to change in memory of her?" Alicia suggested, her head tilting as if she was saying, 'I'm alpha, and you are under my rule now.'

Ahnna forced a smile and fake laughed.

"Totes-leh!" Ahnna said the first word that popped into her mouth. Behind her, Brianna fumed. How dare she! Brianna thought, she should of never been alpha.

"Love the new word!" Dylan said and they sat down at the foundation with the PC.

"Ahnna made up the word." Lana said, grinning at Ahnna who nodded in approval. Brianna rolled her eyes, she was done with this clique, but she knew Ahnna would never let her leave.

"So cool!" Alicia smiled. "Anyways, sleepover at my house tonight."

"Got it! I'll have my mom drop us off." Ahnna fake grinned back.

"No need, I'll have my driver and limo pick you up." Alicia smirked, she knew she was richer than Ahnna and her clique. And she planned to use it to her advantage.

"Fine." Ahnna gritted her teeth. Then smiled, "But we get to have a Pretty Little Liars marathon."

"What?" Alicia looked bewildered and the guys behind them perked up.

"Uh, can we come to the party too?" Derrick asked, who Ahnna looked over and winked at, but was ignored.

"Sure, why not?" Alicia smiled at Josh who smiled back. Ahnna sighed and accepted the fact that she was no longer alpha. In the back, with Chris around her shoulder, Dylan felt a buzz from her phone.

**BLOCKED ID: Yay! Pretty Little Liars marathon at Alicia's! Looks like the perf time for my debut to the Wannabees! -A**

* * *

Kemp growled as he ducked from another police car on the street. Turning so that they could only see his back, he kept on walking. He silently cursed A, knowing that she was probably the one who tipped off the police.

"Ring, ring." Kemp reached for his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw Haden flash across the screen.

"Yes, Hunter?" Kemp asked, clearly annoyed.

"I was calling to let you know that they got another tip from a girl in New York, she basically gave you away. She told them about Kemp Hurley, Westchester, and Biarwood." Haden rushed.

"What? How do you know all of this?" Kemp asked, rushing into a restaurant in fear of getting caught.

"I have connections, not all police are good." Haden smirked.

"Whatever, just text me if anything else happens." Kemp sighed and ended the call and realized he was in a coffee shop.

"Hey! Kemp! Over here, man!" Glancing behind him, he saw Claire and Cam in a red booth. Grinning, he walked over to the couple. He decided to use this opportunity to his advantage.

"Hey Cammie Boy! Treating your girl right?" Kemp asked.

"Of course!" Cam smiled, thinking that Kemp was just teasing him.

"Really? Then wh-" Kemp was cut off by Claire.

"Why don't you join us, Kemp?" Claire looked innocent but her eyes were cold and glaring at Kemp. 'Don't do this.' She mouthed to Kemp.

'Why? I can do whatever, we're not together anymore.' Kemp mouthed back, his eyes playfully gleaming. "Sure!" He sat down next to Claire and when Cam called over a waiter to order Kemp something, Kemp slid his hand over to Claire.

Feeling her leg, he went more in. He was almost there, and Claire stood still, her face stoned with masked fear. Just when he was about to touch it, Claire shouted for Cam, who turned around.

"CAM! Let's get Kemp a scone!" Claire grimaced when Kemp smirked.

"Oh, sure! Claire, can you get that? I need to handle the coffee." Cam smiled at Claire who nodded her head and waited for Kemp to step out of the booth. Once he did, she rushed out, hoping not to get in contact with Kemp again.

Outside, Mona laughed as she watched the group of Claire, Cam, and now, Kemp.

'This is waayyy to easy!' She thought to herself. 'It's like he wants to get caught!' She took out her iPhone with a blue case and dialed 911.

"Hello, you have dialed 911. Is this an emergency or not an emergency?" A female voice asked.

"Emergency." Mona said in a panicked voice.

"What is your emergency and where are you?" The female asked, and Mona could hear the sound of typing on a keyboard.

"I found Hunter KODA! And I saw him touching a girl in the wrong places! And I'm at Homer's Coffee Shop on Main Street!" Mona blurted out into the phone.

"Police are on the way, do not let Hunter Koda know we are coming."

"Understood, thank you!" Mona hanged up and laughed as she fired off a text to RedA, as their A leader had asked them, Layne, Heather, and Meena, to call her.

**BlueA: Hunter Koda is about to be arrested. Police are on the way!**

**RedA: Good job, Dirty Worker. **

**GreenA: I hacked into Police Interrogation System, we can view it, anytime we want. **

**RedA: Perf. Good work, girls. **

RedA used the nickname she had come up with for Meena, Dirty Worker, since she did all the snooping. Heather was GreenA, and was called the Hacker because she was the hacker, and Layne was PinkA, and was called Favorite, because RedA seemed to like Layne the best.

Meena filled with pride now that RedA had complimented her. Now, she didn't care about being OCD's top clique, she liked being A instead.

* * *

"I knew there was something about Kemp Hurley, and it was Hunter Koda." Detective Nicole Rogers said as she followed Captain Jones to the room where Hunter was being kept.

"Me too." Detective Crawford agreed and sent Nicole a charming smile. "He was one of the world's best sex traffickers at only age 15!" That was two years ago, now Kemp is 17.

"Well, now that we caught him, and he was friends with Massie Block, I was thinking you could interrogate him. Plus, he's a suspect for another two murders back in NJ." Captain Jones informed the two detectives.

"He's waiting for you." Agent Martinez said, handing Nicole a file.

"Thanks." She brushed back a few of her curly black locks and stepped into the bleak, silver room.

"Do you prefer Kemp or Hunter?" Detective Rogers asked as soon as she sat down.

"Kemp, please." Kemp sat up tall, still being polite.

"So Kemp, do you know why the police want you?" Nicole laced together her fingers and placed them on the table.

"Because I'm a sex trafficker?" Kemp asked, even though he already knew the answer, but didn't want her to be suspicious.

"Yes, but because one, two of the last girls you brought in, were killed. And secondly, because you could of killed Massie Block as well." Nicole kept her usually warm emerald green eyes cold. "You started at a young age. You learned how to control girls, make them listen to you, and not give in. Learned from your dad, right?"

"What about my dad?" Kemp asked. His father had been the one to bring him into the business, saying that with his mother leaving him, he had to learn to fight for himself now. That was when he was seven and a half. His father, Shane Koda, had been caught abusing and murdering another girl, so he went to jail for the rest of his life. His last words to Kemp were, 'Don't come to visit me, whatever you do, keep the family business running. I will know if you don't.' So it didn't matter to Kemp if he liked it or not, he had to please his dad.

"Have you visited him in jail?"

"No, didn't even go to his court." Kemp shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Where's your mom?"

"Who knows, left when I was young." Kemp shrugged again. Detective Rogers sighed and opened up the file. She reached into it and pulled out two pictures of a redhead and a blonde.

"Do you know these girls?"

"Yeah, Natasha and Barbie!" Kemp smiled pointing at each one. "Saw 'em last when I handed them over to this old rich guy!"

"Do you know his name?" Nicole Rogers brushed her hair out of her face.

"Nah, it was too long ago."

"It says here, you brought them in two years ago!"

"Yeah, that's a long way for me." Sighing, Detective Nicole walked out of the room and slammed the file down in the room that overlooked the interrogation room Kemp was in.

"I think he's innocent." Detective Crawford stated.

"Me too, we'll start looking for the 'old rich guy.'" Agent Reynolds said then walked towards the computers.

"So, if he's innocent, does that mean Massie Block is not his victim?" Detective Crawford asked, smirked, then left the room.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Detective Rogers asked herself before taking one last look at the eerily calm Hunter Koda.

* * *

"Ahnna! Welcome to my home!" Alicia smiled as she watched the Ahnnabees gawk at her home.

"You must be broke!" Brianna blurted out.

"What do you mean? I'm beautiful," Alicia flipped her raven black hair. "And dirty rich." She winked and confidently walked them to the screen room where the rest of the PC was arranging healthy snacks and Kristen was setting up the computer to the screen for the marathon. The BB, but Kemp, was in the back making popcorn, but also throwing it at each other.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Kemp ran into the screen room panting. "I got held up at the...uh, coffee shop."

"It's fine, go help the boys." Alicia ordered and Kemp ran to the rest of his friends.

"Everybody! The marathon is about to start!" Kristen shouted then ran to grab a seat. The boys brought popcorn bowls to each seat before finding one of their own. Alicia and Josh sat next to each other, sneaking glances at the other. Dylan and Chris shared a love seat next to Alicia and Cam and Claire also shared a seat on Josh's right. Behind them, Kristen sat next to Kemp and Shauna, while Brianna sat a couple seats away, alone and scrolling on her phone. In the third row, sat Derrick and a seat away was Ahnna and Lana, whispering about the hottie Ahnna had chosen to sit by.

"He's so cute!" Ahnna gushed, smiling at Derrick. He looked straight ahead, trying to clear his mind of his ex. Lana nodded in agreement.

"I know! I think you guys should go out!" The beta reassured the alpha.

"Totally, he's clearly into me." Ahnna spoke with confidence. Derrick rolled his eyes when he heard the girls next to him talking about how he should go out with one of them.

"Watch, Pretty Little Liars on Tuesdays on ABC family." A deep voice called out from the speakers and the first episode started playing.

_Three Seasons Later..._

Redcoat had just pulled the liars, minus Spencer, out of the fire and everyone, including the boys, were on the edge of their seats. Suddenly, Alison was peering over Hanna, clearly worried. She was wearing a red coat and ran off once she saw that Hanna had woke up.

"OMG I KNEW IT WAS ALISON!" Dylan shouted at the screen, earning giggles of laughter in response.

"We still have four episodes of the new season four left..." Alicia thought for a moment, then decided. "We'll take a break."

The PC and BB all went to get snacks, milkshakes, and ice cream sundaes from Aurora, Alicia's chef. Ahnna gathered the Ahnnabees to share her thoughts on Derrick when they each got a text.

**BLOCKED ID: WOW! Who knew that Alison D was A in PLL? Time to figure out who your A is now, losers. Prepare to play the A game. -A**

* * *

"ALICIA!" Ahnna yelled, frantically searching for her alpha.

"What, Ahnna? Could you keep it down?" Alicia rubbed her temples.

"I, we, got a text! From this A person! He, She, Whatever! Said that we had to prepare to play the A game? What? What?" Ahnna started breathing heavily.

"Oh, you got a text from A, huh?" Kristen said, taking Ahnna's phone and reading the message.

"This person, whoever it is, is threatening us, and they know all our secrets, before we can even think about them." Claire explained. "Even the guys got texts from A."

"This has to be a prank, right?" Ahnna asked, leaning on Lana for support.

"Nope, and A did something that almost ruined out friendship, and I think that's not the worst thing she can do." Dylan sighed as she glanced over Kristen's shoulder to read the message.

"Let's just watch the marathon and get this A stuff off our minds, OK?" Brianna said, taking off into the screen room and plopping down in a random seat.

"I'm so sorry about her, I swear we're going to drop her soon." Ahnna rolled her eyes and Alicia nodded understanding, but secretly wondered if that was how Massie had felt about her.

* * *

"Listen up!" A shouted in the lair. Layne, Meena, and Heather lined up in front of their leader, RedA. "Since the losers are watching a PLL marathon, you know what I'm thinking?"

"Hack their system?" Heather suggested.

"Spy on them?" Meena questioned.

"Scare them?" Layne shrugged.

"Close, all of those. Heather, I want you to hack into the computer that they are using to watch the marathon. Then, film us live. I want to have a talk with them. Meena, meanwhile, you are going to sneak in there and steal Claire's phone. Layne? You'll be in the video with me." RedA commanded and everyone lifted the hood of their black hoodies and slipped on black gloves. RedA tossed Layne a white mask, identical to the one that she was wearing. RedA laughed as watched Heather hack into the account and set up a camera that focused on Layne and RedA. Meena had slipped out of the liar and was already almost at Alicia's house.

"Ready? We're going to show in 3 minutes." Heather held up three fingers.

"What do I say?" Layne asked, turning to her leader.

"Follow my lead, don't let them find out who we are, and don't look weak." RedA's voice commanded and straighten out her blonde hair that she had let peek out of the hood.

"We're in, Meena's in, and we go live, in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Heather pointed at them like Freddie does in iCarly.

* * *

Kristen gasped as Spencer found the panic room in the house and called Aria from the phone inside the room.

"I hate Trippy the bird." Spencer whispered when Aria picked up the phone. Just as Aria was going to answer, the screen went blank and two white masked figures with black hoodies appeared. The one on the right spoke first.

"Miss me? It's been a while."

* * *

OOH! What does A mean by that? LOL sorry for the cliffy! Sorry for not updating sooner, a lot was on my mind! Plus, I was also working on the A special that will be coming soon! Sorry if this chapter is really choppy and has a lot of mistakes! Thanks for Reading and at least 5 reviews for the next update please!

weaving endless dreams, once heart dreamsareinfinity


	7. Secrets don't set you Free

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

**_Secrets don't set you free_**

**__****"Sharing secrets isn't an option in the A game."**  


**_-A_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique and/or the Pretty Little Liars Books or Show (Lisi Harrison and Sara Shepard do)

Dedication: KatKat972 for being an ah-mazing fan (:

Note: I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews): but still, at least I got some!

* * *

"Who are you?" Alicia demanded, if they were scared, they certainly didn't look like it.

"Don't you remember me? Or should I say us?" The first masked person asked again and her sidekick nodded in response.

"No, you look like the Jaberwookies." Brianna blurted out and Ahnna shot her a glare.

"Wait a second, it's A..." Kristen figured out.

"Finally, I thought you girls were smart, right Kristen?" Both of the masked people in front of the PC and BB laughed.

"What do you want?" Shauna asked.

"Just introducing ourselves to the fresh meat." A laugh came from behind the camera.

"How many of you are there?" Claire asked, not checking behind her to make sure her phone was there. Meena grinned and took the chance to grab Claire's iPhone.

"That's for you to figure out and for me to know." By now, they figured the first masked person was the leader, obviously.

"Why are you doing this?" Lana asked.

"Easy, revenge. Now, unless you want me to destroy you, I suggest you start shutting up." The sidekick answered with ease. "And Kristen! Nice attempt at trying to find out who we are."

"Kisses! Mwah!" The leader blew a kiss at the camera before throwing a red high heel at the camera, causing it to crack then go blank.

"KRISTEN! What, did you do?" Alicia whipped around to face Kristen, her eyes furious.

"Uh, I tried to make a deal with A to join her side so I could find out who she was." Kristen breathed out. When Claire opened her mouth to speak, Kristen cut her off. "We were texting and she was debating about if she should let me in or not and then I traced her phone to see where she was and she was at Massie's grave. Turns out she knew that I was trying to trace her and then she vandalized Mass's grave."

"How. Could. YOU?" Alicia screamed. "THAT'S MASSIE'S GRAVE!"

"I'M SORRY, OK? I NEED TO FIND OUT WHO SHE IS!" Kristen yelled back.

"Just tell me the next time you do something like that, OK?" Alicia asked, rubbing her temples, a new habit she had picked up from being stressed.

"I'm sorry, Leesh." Kristen made a move to hug her, but Alicia stopped her.

"Not in the mood for hugs." Alicia sighed. "We are going to share secrets, if A tries to ruin our friendship by spilling ours, then we'll be prepared."

"But won't that possibly destroy us, now?" Brianna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Brianna! Don't talk to Alicia like that!" Lana snapped and Ahnna secretly hoped Lana wasn't becoming a Alicia fangirl.

"Just saying, god!" Brianna held her hands up in defense.

"Be at OCD at 8:30 PM sharp. We'll go into the bomb room." Alicia decided then jiggled the keys she fished out of her bag.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Cam asked, looking at the faces in front of him even though he could barely see.

"Let's just go inside." Alicia snapped and unlocked the old brown door that lead into the soccer boy's old locker room. The PC hadn't been in the room since 8th grade, no one had, and it showed. Dust was gathered everywhere you looked, white spiderwebs were in the corners, and when Derrick tried to turned on the light, it never turned on.

"Bad news, the light won't turn on." Derrick called.

"Don't worry, I knew that was going to happen." Kristen smirked, then held something up in her hands. "Flashlights, anyone?" Kristen passed around the flashlights and everyone turned them on.

"Why are these so...small?" Dylan asked, inspecting the one she and Chris were sharing.

"Don't question my flashlights!" Kristen joked back. "We would be sitting in the dark if not!"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. I'll go first." Alicia decided. "I am bulimic...and we have to tell a secret, a true one, and I will find out if you don't." Alicia glared at everyone. Everyone but the Ahnnabees had a bored expression on their faces, they already knew Alicia was skinny for that reason.

"You're bulimic? No wonder, I would think you'd be fat." Ahnna smirked and whispered in Lana's ear. Alicia rolled her eyes and turned to Ahnna.

"Ahnna! You're turn." Alicia fake smiled, then added in her head, 'Bitch.'

"What?" Ahnna asked, bewildered. "Me? Why me?"

"Because I chose you, now share." Alicia glared and Ahnna glared back but started to speak.

"My parents told me...that we are going into debt and I can't go shopping, or go to the spa, or anything that wastes money!" Ahnna pouted and crossed her arms, expecting sympathy. Everybody but Lana and Shauna shrugged and looked at Alicia for the next secret sharing victim.

"Alright! Who's next?" Alicia asked, then landed her eyes on Brianna. "Brianna! Your turn."

"Uh...okay." Brianna shifted and spoke again. "I don't really like...people in this room."

"What people?" Ahnna demanded and Brianna shrugged.

"People."

"Ugh, whatever. Who's next?" Ahnna changed the subject and turned away from her friend. Lana followed and Shauna glanced back at Brianna before doing the same.

"I nominate..Josh." Alicia spoke and glanced her at boyfriend. Alicia and Josh were on edge lately, always arguing when they talked, and no longer spending time together. Alicia thought this was the perfect time to see if he was cheating on her.

"I have some buddies in New York City, and every four months we meet up and talk." Josh started slowly, not sure how to start.

"That's your big secret?" Derrick asked. "Even I have a better secret than that!"

"I wasn't done yet!" Josh protested. "So...what we do is...smoke."

"WHAT?" Alicia screamed, her eyes wide with terror. "You smoke?"

"Uh, yeah." Josh looked down and gulped. Alicia opened her mouth to speak when a chunk of cement came crashing down from the ceiling. Dust flew around the PC and BB and they all covered themselves with their arms for protection.

A metal clang echoed in the room and a big pot was in the center of their circle. A white envelope was placed neatly inside with lipstick printed lips on it. The group of populars glanced at each other before Kemp reached for the letter.

_It's been a while since we last spoke, hasn't it? Here's a hint for you liars: Sharing secrets isn't an option in the A game. Next time this happens, all of you will go up in flames. Here's your punishment: The Police are coming, the Police are coming, for one of you traitors. You can't hide from this one, not even your home is safe. _

_And you thought you could get away. -A _

"What does this mean?" Kristen asked, staring at the note in Kemp's hand.

"Who knows, but A can't do anything to us, right?" Claire asked. "I mean she hasn't even punished us yet, so why should we be scared?"

"I don't know, let's just forget about this and go home, OK?" Alicia said, then started to leave. Everyone else sighed and followed suit, they left behind the chunks of cement, the pot, the letter, and the secrets. But they took the feelings with them.

* * *

"So girls, how do you feel about this week's...adventures?" RedA asked her little army of As.

"It was fun." Heather shrugged and Meena nodded in agreement a smile stretched on her face.

"Layne?" RedA turned to her favorite.

"Why am I doing this?" Layne asked.

"What do you mean?" RedA interlaced her fingers in her lap.

"I have friends in the PC and BB! I can't do this to them!" Layne protested.

"Are you thinking about Claire and Cam?" RedA asked and Layne nodded her head. "Do you still want to be the head alpha of OCD? Because if you do, then I suggest that you keep your head high. Claire betrayed you and Cam. When was the last time you talked to her? I know for a fact that she doesn't miss you and Cam has other things on his mind."

"I-I-I," Layne searched for the right words to say.

"Just accept the facts, darling. You have us now." RedA smiled behind her eery white mask. "Get to work, we need to show the little bitches who's in charge."

* * *

"Did the warrant we issued for arrive?" Detective Crawford asked Agent Reynolds who nodded his head and held up a warrant in his hand.

"Let's get moving." Detective Rogers picked up her coat and marched towards the door.

"Detective Rogers!" Captain Jones rushed up to the team.

"Yes?"

"Where are you and your team going?"

"Alicia Rivera's house."

"Do you have permission?"

"We do, and I believe that Alicia knows something about Massie's death and I intend to find out what it is." Detective Rogers said with confidence and then stepped around the Captain.

_15 minutes later at Alicia Rivera's house..._

"Alright, this isn't an arrest so let's just knock on the front door." Agent Martinez suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Agent Reynolds asked, turning towards the Agent next to him in the car. "What if she is currently abducting her other friends as we speak?"

"Let's just talk to the mother first, got it?" Detective Rogers snapped as she stopped the car and got out. Detective Crawford shrugged then followed Nicole Rogers to the house, the agents following as well.

"Knock, Knock. Mr and Mrs Rivera? This is the police, I would like to talk to you or your daughter." Detective Rogers pounded on the door and a spanish model opened the door.

"I'm Mrs. Rivera, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Detective Rogers." Nicole held up her police badge. "I would like to speak to your daughter please."

"Well, she isn't here right now." Mrs. Rivera shook her head.

"Can we come in? We would like to take a look around the house please."

"Uh, of course." Mrs. Rivera stepped aside before a gray haired man appeared at the door.

"Wait, Nadia, what's this?"

"Hi, Mr. Rivera. We're with the police, we would like to take a look around your house."

"Do you have a warrant? What is the reason." Mr. Rivera asked and Agent Martinez and Reynolds shared a look.

"We have reason to believe that Alicia Rivera killed Massie Block."

* * *

This last part of the police going to Alicia's house wasn't really needed but I thought I would put that in anyways, lol. Have you guys listened to Selena Gomez's new album, Stars dance? Love it! And Karmin's Accapella? Beautiful! If you haven't, I suggest you do! The A special is next, but I am only publishing it if I get at least 5 reviews! I'm a little disappointed in the amount of reviews for the last chapter, I only got four, but still at least there are reviews! Thanks for Reading and REVIEW PLease!

weaving endless dreams aka heart dreamsareinfinity


	8. I hope you enjoy your stay

_**I'm not just fiction, bitches. I'm your nightmare. -A**_

**_I hope you enjoy your stay_**

**__****"Courtesy of yours truly, Me."**  


**_-A_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique and/or the Pretty Little Liars Books or Show (Lisi Harrison and Sara Shepard do)

Dedication: JOV for being one of the funniest people ever and writing an awesome review(:

Note: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for not updating in more than a month, but school started for me and I kinda lost the book that had all the plans for this story so sorry if things seem kinda off, I'm still searching for it!

* * *

"What?" Nadia Rivers protested, leaning against her husband. "That's impossible! Those two were best friends!"

"We're not certain, it's just a hunch. But we would like to search the house for evidence." Agent Reynolds reassured the retired model.

"Do you have a warrant for this?" Mr. Rivera asked, being a lawyer, he knew the rules.

"Yes, if you don't mind, we're going to start now." Detective Rogers nodded her head.

"Of course, but Alicia will be home soon, it's almost 9:30." Mr. Rivera stated, leading his wife towards the couch where she clutched her husband's hand in worry.

"Me and Crawford will get upstairs and her room, you two, stay down here and ask the Riveras questions." Agent Martinez nodded and sat down on the chair across from the husband and wife and started asking questions while Agent Reynolds looked around the room.

"Let's go up to her room." Agent Crawford smiled at his new teammate who slightly blushed but marched up the grand stairs and looked for the door that said ALICIA in bright orange letters.

"Here it is, here take a pair of gloves." Detective Rogers tossed a pair of black leather gloves to Detective Crawford then opened the door. Peering inside the room, the detective saw nothing unusual in the room. It's theme colors were orange and a dark brown with some white, and both detectives got a very Spanish feel from the room.

"Detective Rogers? Come take a look at this, please." Detective Crawford was sticking his head out of the walk in closet.

"Wow, I wish I had this closet." Detective Rogers exclaimed when she saw the millions of designer clothes and shoes.

"I'm not so sure about that." Detective Crawford said, staring at a certain piece of clothing.

"Oh..."

* * *

Alicia POV

I took my time getting home, riding in the streets of my orange BMW. I glanced at the sleepy mansions, fit for the rich families that lived in them. I sighed as I checked the time on my phone, 9:15 PM. Turning around the dead end, I slowly inched my way towards my house, one of the biggest in Westchester. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be poor, not have everything I wanted, and have dirty clothes on at all times. Have no food, water, or education. I sighed as I tried not to think about Josh and his smoking issue, at least it wasn't, 'I have another girlfriend.' I silently drove the car into the driveway and was confused as I saw a cop car, where they here to ask even more questions?

"Mom? Dad?" Alicia asked, who had left her car in the driveway and had come in the open door. "What's going on?"

"Where were you on the afternoon of Massie Block's death?" Agent Martinez asked, coming up to me, a notepad in his hand.

"With my friends, here."

"She couldn't have done it, there are witnesses saying that's true." Agent Reynolds protested. I darted my eyes from my mom, to my dad, and then to the two agents in front of me.

"Alicia Rivera, you are under arrest for having evidence linking to Massie Block's murder. You have the right to remain silent." Detective Rogers stated, cuffing my hands behind my back.

"What are you talking about? Mom? Dad?" I frantically asked, glancing behind my shoulder seeing my mom crying her eyes out and my dad arguing with the agents. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Alicia." Was all Detective Rogers said as she closed the door and drove me to the police station.

* * *

RedA laughed as she watched the film that Meena was showing her of Alicia being arrested.

"Perfect! Layne, I'm glad you decided to put aside your feelings and do what was right. Your actions will be rewarded, I promise." RedA smirked at her second in command who proudly puffed out her chest. Heather just rolled her eyes and tried to get her leader's attention.

"RedA? We can watch Alicia's interrogation."

"Good job, Heather, record it, I have things to do." RedA grabbed her iPhone and started towards the snack bar, where drinks and snacks were stashed for the A team to eat and drink.

**Me: Courtesy of yours truly, Me! Say your goodbyes while you still can. -A **

**Attachment: Video PG-1624986 **

* * *

Alicia gulped as she felt the handcuffs rub against her wrist. Detective Rogers led her through the police station and she felt uneasy as she felt eyes burning into her back.

"Is this the murderer?" Captain Jones asked, eyeing the spanish beauty. "Wait, aren't you Alicia Rivera? Your father is a terrific lawyer, but I don't think he can get you out of this one." Captain Jones shook his head and Detective Rogers continued to lead Alicia into the interrogation room.

"Stay here, I'll be back shortly." Detective Rogers sounded bored as if she had done this routine many times, which she sort of had.

"What do I do?" Alicia asked, looking around the mostly empty room.

"Sit down in that chair and wait." Detective Rogers pointed at a steel chair behind a table and Alicia did as she was told. '_This is all Massie's fault.' _

* * *

Outside of the police building, the PC and BB were getting out of their cars.

"I can't believe that Alicia got arrested!" Dylan exclaimed, looking up at the building in front of her.

"Same here..." Claire whispered, then glanced at Cam who was on her right and holding her hand. Then she looked at Kemp who was farther away from the group, and still in his car.

"Hey, Kemp, aren't you going to come in?" Derrick asked, leaning over the car and peering into the window. Kemp nodded curtly before hastily coming out. He sighed, remembering when he had been brought in to be investigated. Silently hoping to get away, he dropped to the back of the group, moving the slowest. Kristen looked back at her former crush.

"Kemp, are you okay?" She asked, causing the rest of the group to look at Kemp.

"Uh, I'm fine. I just don't feel like being surrounded by cops. I'll wait for you guys at the coffee shop." Kemp gave a half smile before walking towards Starbucks. He sighed, walking into the small shop and went to stand in line to buy a drink. Kemp knew he couldn't risk going into the police station again after being interviewed by the cops for possibly killing Massie. If they told his friends, they would never trust him again. And he would need their trust if the police really thought he killed those two other girls _and_ Massie.

"Next?" A cute girl behind the counter smiled at Kemp, staring hard at his face. "Have I seen you before? You look really familiar." She asked, squinting. Kemp shifted from foot to foot.

"Uh, I don't know...Amanda." Kemp said, looking at her name tag. He looked at Amanda as well, certain there was a connection between the two of them.

"Well, you look really familiar...here's my number, give me a call sometime." Amanda wrote something down on a piece of paper and slid it towards Kemp.

"Thanks, I will." Kemp took the paper and smirked, leaving the coffee shop. "Oh, shoot. I forgot to get a coffee." Kemp shrugged and went back to his car to wait.

"Oh, shit." Kemp dropped the paper that was in his hands. Kemp know remembered why that girl had looked so familiar. She was one of the first girls he had brought to America to find a 'better' life. Guess when his father went to jail, she got to find that better life. Kemp picked up the paper and threw it out the window.

"HEY! NO LITTERING!" A random man on the sidewalk yelled at Kemp who just rolled up his window. Kemp rolled his eyes and started the car. He needed to get away. Far away.

* * *

"Alicia, I'm sorry but all evidence points to you, even if you do have a clean alby." Detective Rogers stated, looking at the scared teenager in front of her with her pacing lawyer/father behind her.

"But I know my little angel didn't do it! Alicia, is there anything you remember about Massie's death? Anything at all?" Len Rivera asked, kneeling besides his daughter. Alicia slouched, exhausted.

"I don't know, daddy. I think someone planted that evidence on me, I would never wear such a hideous jacket! Much less with the color purple on it!" Alicia shook her head. "No way."

"Can't you run the jacket for finger prints?" Len asked, turning towards Detective Rogers, who squirmed under the glare of Len Rivera.

"I'll see what I can do, but if not, Alicia's staying here." Detective Rogers offered a small smile of apology but Alicia's head was still down and Len Rivera was now calling Nadia Rivera.

Outside the interrogation room, Detective Rogers ran into Detective Crawford.

"Those Riveras, huh? Pretty demanding. I mean the the girl asked for a sushi platter and a chai latte." Detective Crawford laughed as he followed Detective Rogers to her office.

"I know...rich people. What a hand full. Anyways, we need to run a test on the jacket for prints. Alicia claims that she was set up." Detective Rogers sighed.

"I'll tell Reynolds and Martinez." Detective Crawford smiled at Detective Rogers who smiled back. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"I know we will...but for now, take Alicia to the Juvi hall." Detective Rogers rubbed her temples. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

"OMG! Have you heard about Alicia Rivera GETTING ARRESTED?!" A girl screamed in her best friend's ear who winced.

"Okay, first of all, take a deep breath and exhale. Secondly, OMG WHAT?! SPILL ALL THE DEETS!" The best friend shrieked and bounced in her chair.

"I heard that she's been framed for Massie Block's murder! And I thought they were really friends! I guess the competition in Westchester is bigger than ever! Especially now that Massie, and now Alicia, are gone!" The girl bounced in her chair and smiled at her friend.

"I guess we'll find out who becomes the new leader!"

"My money is on Layne, Meena, and Heather! I mean, they're basically the Second Pretty Committee!" The two girls watched as the trio walked in the door and sat down on table 18. There was no Massie, Alicia, or even Dylan, Claire, and Kristen to object. Instead, they were all at the Police Station, wondering if this was ever going to stop.

* * *

THERE IT IS! FINALLY DONE! Okay, there is so much I want to stay right now...I'll just put it in a list:

1) School has started for me and it's already kind of a lot of work so updates aren't going to be often but I will try to get it done

2) I lost the book that I wrote all the plans and plots and secrets for this story so things might be a little confusing or a little off but I'm still looking for it!

3) OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE ALISON IS ALIVE AND THAT EZRA IS BIG A! OMG WHAT ABOUT ARIA?! IS HE BOARD SHORTS? I haven't watched the latest episodes of Pretty Little Liars so I'm not really sure what's going on but I know that Carla Grunwald helped Alison because she is a physic and Cece Drake is being paid by Ezra to be the bad Red Coat and Ali is the good red coat (I knew it! I called it...I've told some people on the internet about my theory...I'm watchin' u...lol #jaykay) and it's all just so confusing...whyyyy ezra?! D':

Thank you for putting up with me and being SO SO SO SO patient...and also sorry if there is a lot of errors but it's like 2 am where I am so yeah...HAPPY BELATED BACK TO SCHOOL!


End file.
